Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger
by RedRoses18
Summary: Temperance and Seeley knew exactly what they were doing that night and they knew exactly which line they had crossed... A sexy oneshot inspired by Kanye West's song Stronger.


**A/N:** Guys, I have to say that this is probably the most fun I've ever had with a story! I've never written anything remotely smutty before, so this was quite the little experiment! I'd love to hear what you think of it, I hope you like it like I loved writing it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones, nor do I own the lyrics to Kanye West's song, "Stronger" which this story was inspired by.

**_Th-th-that that don't kill me,  
_** **_Can only make me stronger,  
I need you to hurry up now,  
Cause I can't wait much longer..._**

**Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger**

Neither will ever know what triggered their behaviour at the club that night. They knew they could never blame it on the alcohol nor on the thunderous beat of the speakers. They knew they could never blame it on pressure from Angela or any other bystander. No, Temperance and Seeley knew _exactly_ what they were doing that night; they knew exactly which line they crossed.

The night started as cliché as ever: Angela had discovered that Booth and several of his FBI buddies would be out celebrating at a nightclub in downtown DC. She had convinced Brennan that it would disappoint Booth if she didn't go along with them; after all, she was his partner.

Brennan knew that she was already stepping out of her comfort zone the moment she began to walk across the street to the club entrance. Angela had to force herself not to hop along beside Brennan, convinced that this is exactly what they needed to let loose. Angela grinned at the bouncer who let them in before the rest of the line – just one more indication that they were looking good.

The smell of sweat and alcohol greeted Brennan and Angela like a thick cloud as they stepped further inside. There was a massive dance floor further in, but was so poorly lit that it was difficult to make out the faces of the gyrating crowd. A multi coloured beams of light shot out from the ceiling and illuminated the crowd in a rhythm that coincided with the deafening music.

"I don't see him..." Brennan yelled over at Angela, who was already checking out the bar to her left. The bar was outlined in red neon lights and there was an entire crowd waving arms at the bartender to grab his attention.

"He said they'd be here – let's go get a drink" Angela yelled back as she grabbed Brennan's hand and made their way through the crowd to the bar.

Brennan didn't pay any attention as Angela ordered their drinks, but instead continued to scan the crowd for her partner. Brennan knew that Angela really wanted to come here regardless, but Brennan couldn't help but feel disappointed at the prospect of Booth not being here. Over the past few weeks she'd found herself enjoying on his company more and more – even if she didn't like to admit it.

Feeling something cold and wet press into her bare shoulder blades, Brennan whipped around to see Angela grinning and waving around two bottles of a drink Brennan had never seen. Brennan laughed and took one of the bottles from her friend and screwed off the top of the green bottle. Taking a gulp of the bittersweet liquid she winced slightly at the bite of the alcohol, before grinning at her friend who had already started bobbing to the pulsing music.

* * *

"Yo Booth – isn't that your squint?" Agent Ryan slurred into Booth's ear as he put an arm over Booth's shoulder. He pointed over to the bar, and Booth's eye instantly lit up. Booth hadn't been drinking that night because he knew that he'd be the one driving his slobbery buddies home, so he was relieved to see a familiar face.

Booth squinted across the club and took a closer look at Brennan, who was wearing a black halter to top and dark pants. Her back was now turned to him, but he would recognize that glossy auburn hair anywhere. The creamy expanse of her bare back stood out to him against the fake tans and glitter and glitz of the other women around her. Booth looked around for Angela, but didn't see her anywhere.

Making his way through the sweaty, sleazy mass of dancers Booth shouted out, "Bones!"

She mustn't have heard him, for it was only when he reached for her arm to turn her around did she respond to him. She whirled around and, when she realized it was Booth, she smiled happily. "I thought you weren't coming" she said as she glanced over his shoulder to see familiar FBI faces waving.

"Same here!" Booth said, astounded that Brennan had actually agreed to come out so late at night.

"Angela is dancing with someone, but I don't see where she went..." Brennan said as she sipped her drink and scanned the crowd for her friend.

Booth followed her line of sight before settling his gaze back to Brennan. She could feel his eyes on her instantly, and she met his gaze fearlessly.

"What?" she asked coyly, knowing that she had caught him staring. Booth smiled and reached for her drink. Stealing a sip before she could even start to argue, he led her over to the dance floor.

* * *

Booth didn't know how much longer he could look at Brennan dancing with men like this. They'd been dancing in the same general area for the past hour or so, but each of them kept being pulled separate ways by the masses. A familiar beat had been pulsing through the speakers for a nearly unbearable length of time, and the moment Booth had decided to call it a night the beat changed.

_**Work it harder make it better,  
Do it faster makes us stronger  
**_ _**More than ever, hour after hour,  
Work is never over...**_

Booth could tell that Brennan was not enjoying herself with the current man trying to grind himself against her, so he quickly walked over and reached for her arm. He _couldn't_ take this anymore.

She glanced up in his dark eyes and for a moment saw a beam of passion so raw, that it took her a moment to react. As if subliminally accepting his silent request, Brennan let Booth lead her to a less populated area in on the floor. They never said a single word as they slowly began to rock their close bodies in sync with the beat.

His eyes never once left her face, and she felt her ragged breath hitch slightly at the intensity of his gaze. Not being one to submit easily, Brennan held her gaze as well and felt her lips curl up into a seductive smile.

The smile pushed Booth over the edge. She had been driving him crazy for the past two years, but these past months had nearly been unbearable. He could hardly be in the same room as him without imagining his body pressed up against hers, her soft hair tangled between his fingers...

And there they were.

There was nothing to stop them from satisfying this urge that they both felt so strongly, nothing to keep them crossing any lines that society had constructed for them. Booth couldn't stop himself from pressing his hands against her sides and slowly running them down to her hips. He tightened his grip protectively as the crowd became more densely populated, and accidently pushed her body hard against his own.

He was afraid that she would react negatively, but the flicker in her eyes suggested the complete opposite. Instead of keeping more of a distance, he kept his hands snugly against her hips and let the music rock them into their hypnotic passion.

_**Man I been waitin' all night now  
** **That's how long I've been on ya**_

Just as Booth began to lower his face closer to her own, Temperance decided to take him by surprise and turn around so that her back was pressed up against his muscular chest. He smirked as he aligned her hips against his own and brought his face within a breath of her neck. Even amongst the smoke and sweat around them, Booth could still catch the scent of her rose scented shampoo and he closed his eyes to savour the moment.

Their hips fit together perfectly; like a puzzle which had finally found the missing piece. Lifting her arms up slightly in an invitation for his caress, she wrapped her arms around the back of his head and leaned against him even harder.

Temperance wasn't sure if it was the pounding rhythm of the music that made her chest throb or if it was the thumping pulsation of her heart. Mesmerized by their movement, she closed her eyes slightly as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck.

What were they doing to each other? Both of them were completely aware of what they were doing, but neither had the willpower to stop. It felt too good, too powerful to break this spell.

Rubbing herself against his body Booth watched as a tiny bead of sweat traced its way from her neck down between her breasts. His fingers lightly caressed her arms and, despite the heat, he could feel her shudder slightly against him. Taking this as a good sign, he tickled the back of her neck as he brushed the hair away and lightly pressed his hot lips into her neck.

That was the only time his lips would touch her body that night, but there was enough raw sexuality in their embrace that surpassed anything a kiss could offer.

_**I need ya right now  
** **I need ya right now** _

Brennan slowly turned to face him, needing to see his face. It was as if she couldn't get close enough to him; she couldn't get enough of him. This thought made her truly question why she even came here tonight. She knew this would happen, and they both knew it had been coming for quite some time. Neither thought it would happen like this...

The crowd had become so dense around them that they nearly had room to move as freely as they had before. Booth pressed his hands into the familiar spot on her back that his hands had gently graced so many times before. But this time, he didn't have to let go.

They were both breathing hard, and their faces were so close that they could feel the other exhale against their own face. Her eyes danced between both of his own, as if unsure where to direct her gaze. Deciding not to make the choice, her gaze settled on his lips.

Just then, the rhythm changed and signalled the beginning of a new song. As if waking up from a dream, they glanced around at the crowd without breaking their embrace. Though exhausted from the exertion, all the partners could feel was the aftermath of a surge of passion stronger than they'd ever experienced.

Booth brushed the delicately damp hair away from her ear and whispered into it "Can I get you a drink?"

She pulled back slightly and smirked, "I'm paying."

Booth grinned and shook his head before lightly brushing his lips against her ear lobe. This sent a shiver down her spine, which was immediately enhanced by the feeling of his warm hand enveloping her own.

He led her through the dense crowd and keeping his grip securely on her hand. It was always as it had been, and always as it will be. He led her through confusion, and that made them both stronger.

**_Th-th-that that don't kill me  
_** **_Can only make me stronger  
_** _**I need you to hurry up now  
** **Cause I can't wait much longer.**_

**THE END**

* * *

_What do you think? I really hope you liked it!_


End file.
